The Saiyan, Kakarot
by DBZDude7
Summary: Kakarot is sent to Earth by his parents, who come along with him. Rated M for adult language.
1. Kakarot

A small pod had just landed on Earth. The pod opened and there was a baby with a tail. The young boy's stomach began to rumble. He was starving. He started to cry. Just then, another pod landed next to him. Out stepped a woman and said "Kakarot? Kakarot where are you?" The baby continued crying which caught the woman's attention. "There you are Kakarot! Come on, I bet you're hungry!" She said. Kakarot started to stop crying and saw the woman. "Mama?" he asked. "Yes Kakarot, your mother, Gine." She replied. Kakarot's stomach grumbled again, causing more crying. "Stay here, I'll go get something to eat." Gine told Kakarot.

Just after Gine left, an elderly man walked by and saw Kakarot. "Oh hello there, are you lost?" The man said. Kakarot tried to speak but couldn't as he was still a baby. The man picked up Kakarot, causing him to cry. "Don't cry, my name is Gohan and I will name you, Goku!" Gohan exclaimed. Gohan took Kakarot back to his pod.

Gine soon returned with a couple of large fish, but when she got there, she realised that her child was missing. She immediately dropped the fish and ran around looking. "Kakarot? Kakarot please where are you?" Gine said, half crying. She had lost the son that she had escaped with.

Back with Gohan, Kakarot had heard his mother's cries and crawled out to find her. "Mama? Mama?" He kept saying over and over again. Kakarot eventually found the pods again and saw his mother. "Mama!" He exclaimed, crawling over to Gine. "Kakarot! There you are!" Gine yelled. Kakarot saw the fish and his stomach grumbled. "Okay Kakarot, I'll cook those up.

Not long after, one last pod landed. The door opened to find a man, identical to Kakarot but with a scar on his face. "About time you got here, Bardock." Gine laughed "Whatever you say Gine. Hey, where's the little brat?" Bardock asked. As if on cue, Kakarot came crawling back. "Papa?" He said to Bardock. "Yes Kakarot, it's Daddy." Bardock replied. "Papa! Papa!" Kakarot exclaimed, hugging his father. Bardock returned the hug and then smelt the delicious smell of fish. Gine had just finished cooking all the fish. "All right, dig in!" Gine said.

Gohan had arrived back at his hut, not even realising Kakarot gone. When he got inside, he finally noticed that Kakarot was gone. "Goku? Where are you hiding?" Gohan asked. He then sensed Kakarot's energy, along with 2 others. He decided that those were his parents since his level wasn't fading.

It was getting dark and everyone was tired. "Kakarot, do you wanna sleep with mommy or daddy?" Gine asked. "Papa.." he replied, yawning. "Okay, let's get you into your pyjamas." Gine said. Gine got Kakarot dressed and then gave him to Bardock. "Night you two." She said. "Night night..." Kakarot said. "Night Gine." Bardock told Gine. And with that, Bardock pressed a button on his pod, turning the seat into a bed. He crawled in and put Kakarot next to him. "Night Kakarot." Bardock said as he kissed the now asleep Kakarot on the forehead. Bardock lay down, and fell asleep.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Pinnu

**3 years later...**

Kakarot was playing when he noticed that something was wrong with Gine. "Kakarot, can we talk to you for a second?" Bardock asked. Kakarot walked over to Bardock and Gine. "Kakarot...you're going to have a little brother or sister!" Gine exclaimed. "How?" Kakarot asked his parents. "We will tell you when you are older Kakarot..." Bardock replied. "Okay." Kakarot said, as he ran off again.

9 months later, the family was in the hospital waiting for the baby. Gohan was looking after Kakarot as they met him a couple years earlier when he was on a hike. It was late at night so Kakarot fell asleep in his chair. Suddenly Bardock came rushing out of the room with a smile on his face. "Come quick, the baby's been born!" Bardock yelled. Kakarot immediately woke up and ran in to see his mother. When Kakarot came in, the doctors tried to sent him out again as they thought he was a stranger. "Let my son in." Bardock said as he came through as well. The doctors then let Kakarot through.

"Kakarot, say hello to your little brother, Pinnu." Gine said. "He's so small!" Kakarot replied. "That's because he's a baby." Gine laughed. "Oh." Kakarot said. "You guys go home, I'll need to stay here for a bit..." Gine said. "Okay, I think Kakarot's tired anyway." Bardock told Gine. Just as he said that, Kakarot fell asleep and Bardock picked him up. "See You tomorrow Gine and Pinnu." Bardock smiled.

 _'Time to get this one back and to his bed.'_ Bardock thought. Kakarot began to stir. "Daddy, where's mommy?" He said half asleep. "She's going to sleep at the hospital, but we're going home." Bardock replied. "Okay.." Kakarot said. They then landed back with their pods. Bardock opened Kakarot's and pushed the button to make it a bed. He put the 3 year old in his pod and closed it. "Night Kakarot." Bardock said, but Kakarot was already asleep. Bardock was tired himself and got inside his pod and fell asleep.

Bardock woke up and noticed something...Kakarot and his pod were gone. "Kakarot?" Bardock said, "KAKAROT!!!" He yelled. Bardock immediately started running around looking for him but found nothing. "No...the only son I escaped with...gone..." Bardock mumbled. Then something happened to Bardock that never happened to him before. He started crying.

Kakarot woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. Yes he was still in his pod, but it was moving! Kakarot opened his pod to see a man carrying it."Who are you?" He asked. "What? Damn it I must've taken one with someone inside..." the man said to himself. Suddenly, a foot that came out of nowhere slammed into the man's face. "How dare you take my son!" Gine yelled. The man got scared and ran away. "Are you Okay Kakarot?" She asked holding Pinnu. "Yeah." He replied.

Kakarot, Gine and Pinnu made it to Bardock and to their surprise, he was crying. "Daddy?" Kakarot asked to make sure it was him. "Kakarot? Where were you?" Bardock questioned. "He was taken by someone who was stealing his pod." Gine replied for Kakarot. "Okay..." Bardock said, "Hey there Pinnu." He continued.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Bulma

**Severel years later...**

Kakarot was now 12 years old and Pinnu was 9. Gohan had been killed by Pinnu looking at the full moon, turning into an Oozaru and going on a rampage. "Dad, where did Mr.Gohan go?" Kakarot asked. "He had to go somewhere but he can't come back..." Bardock replied. The boys started to cry and Gine comforted them. Gohan had given them his orange ball with 4 stars on it before he died.

One day, Kakarot and Pinnu were out fishing and on their way home when suddenly they were hit by a car. The two saiyans were obviously not hurt but they were stunned. A girl peeled out of the car and shot the boys as well, only because they destroyed her car. Then, Kakarot picked up the girl and was asking a lot questions. "Wait kid, I'm a human being as well so please don't hurt me!" She yelled. "A human huh, Dad told me that I was supposed to be sent here to exterminate all humans..." Kakarot replied. "Wait, you're not a human?" The girl asked. "Aren't our tails a dead giveaway?" Kakarot questioned. "Oh yeah..." the girl said, "By the way, my name is Bulma. What's yours?" Bulma asked. "What's it to you? Why shouldn't I just kill you right here?" Kakarot answered, "I could just complete my original mission." He continued. "You'll be grounded from fighting for a month if you do!" A woman's voice yelled. Kakarot scowled.

"Mother! Why won't you let me be like Dad used to be?" Kakarot asked. "Because, Kakarot, your father was a ruthless tyrant who was feared even amongst the Royal Family of our race!" Gine replied. "Well maybe I'd like to be that over a 'normal person'! For our race, this is normal!" Kakarot yelled. Gine said nothing. He wasn't wrong. The saiyans were always sent off planet to kill everything. "You never let me have any fun..." Kakarot said. Pinnu was more with his mother as he took a lot from her. But Kakarot. He was so much like his father that he even loved to shed blood more than other saiyans. Like Bardock.

"Can I say something?" Pinnu asked. "Go ahead Pinnu." Gine replied. "Well Kakarot is more like Father, so therefore he likes killing." Pinnu explained. Kakarot didn't care though. Kakarot seemed to be angry quite a lot of the time, so Bardock got him an indestructible dummy so he can vent his anger on it. Kakarot flew off towards his house and immediately went to the dummy. "Is he always like that?" Bulma asked. "You have no idea..." Gine answered.


	4. The Legend

When the three arrived back at the house, Kakarot was in his room punching his dummy. Gine tried to talk to him but he just yelled. "GO AWAY!" Every time she tried to. "Ugh...when will that boy learn?" Gine asked herself. "We just have to live with him for now..." Pinnu replied. "Anyway, what are you looking for?" Gine asked Bulma. Bulma explained everything about the dragon balls and the two saiyans seemed intrigued. "Do you mind if we join you?" Gine asked. "Sure! It would be great for some company." Bulma exclaimed.

Soon Bardock got home and noticed Kakarot locked in his bedroom and Gine and Pinnu gone. "Kakarot, can you come out here for a second?" He asked. "Sure..." Kakarot mumbled. Kakarot unlocked his door and walked out. "Do you know where your mother and brother went?" Bardock questioned. "No, I've been locked in my room for the last 3 hours when I was angry at mom." Kakarot answered. "Come on, we're going to find them." Bardock said. "Only if I get to kill a couple of humans on the way." Kakarot replied. "I've already told you. When you're older, you can destroy your first planet." Bardock told his son. "Fine we'll go look..." Kakarot said. They then flew off.

A few hours later and they has found a small house on the side of the road. Bardock went to see if they knew where Pinnu and Gine were, while Kakarot just stood back with a face that said: 'I don't care about this.' Bardock knocked on the door. Bulma answered the door. "Hello, can I help you?" She asked. "I'm looking for my wife and son, have you seen them?" "If their names are Gine and Pinnu, I have. They went out hunting." Bulma answered. "Thanks, goodbye." Bardock replied. He met up with Kakarot and just before they started talking, Gine appeared with Pinnu. "Oh hey guys!" Gine exclaimed. Kakarot scowled and flew off. "Okay, I have 2 questions. 1. Why are you out here? 2. Why is Kakarot in such a bad mood?" Bardock asked. "We're our here looking for the dragon balls with Bulma and Kakarot's mad because I told him he couldn't be like you." Gine answered. "Okay." Bardock replied.

"I FUCKING HATE HER! SHE DESTROYS MY PRIDE AND MAKES ME FEEL WORTHLESS!!" Kakarot screamed. His hair was flashing from black to gold and kept doing that until he let out a final scream. This time, his hair stayed gold.

Bardock arrived home to talk to his son but when he found him, he was amazed. "K..Kakarot...you've become the l..legend!" Bardock started, "the legend says it only happens every 1000 years..." Bardock said. "How?" Bardock asked. "How? Quite simple really. I took everything mom makes me feel and let my rage take over." Kakarot smirked, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pay someone a little visit." He continued sadistically. "Oh no." Bardock said to himself.


	5. What the hell!

Bardock knew exactly who Kakarot was going to. Gine. His hatred for her grew so much that it caused him to go Super Saiyan. Bardock was worried about Gine so he flew as fast as he could to try and catch up to Kakarot. Kakarot was too fast... As a Super Saiyan, all of his attributes increased massively, leaving Bardock in the dust. "SHIT!" He yelled.

Kakarot landed outside the little house Bulma had. Gine and Pinnu could sense him but knew something was wrong. "You two, stay here, I need to check something..." Gine said as she walked out of the house.

"I was wondering when you were going to come out of that shit hole, mother..." Kakarot smirked. Gine didn't know where he was until a bright yellow aura bursted up. "Oh shit..." Gine mumbled. Kakarot walked out of the trees and smirked. "This is going to be fun..." Kakarot smirked again. At this moment, for the first time ever, Gine was scared.

A moment passed and then Kakarot lunged at his mother, his hatred for her powering him. Gine wasn't ready. She was hit directly on the face and sent flying. Kakarot then charged after her and smacked her into the dirt, where he thought she belonged.

Pinnu could sense the fight and knew he had to do something. Someone was fighting his mother but he didn't recognise the power level. "Dammit!" He yelled. Bulma was taken surprise by this. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Someone's fighting mom, and she's losing!" He replied. Bulma was shocked.

Back outside, Bardock had touched down outside the house. "Dammit! I'm too late!" He yelled. Just then, someone came flying in. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Bardock yelled. "Oh, you mean the bitch? She's out cold in the dirt over there." Kakarot replied unsympathetically, "now if you'll excuse me, I have some training to do." He continued as he flew off.

"Dammit! I don't care what mom said! I'm going outside!" Pinnu screamed as he ran outside. Once he was out, he could see his father looking like he had just seen a ghost. "You okay Dad?" Pinnu asked. Bardock didn't answer. He flew off and brought back Gine's unconscious body. "Who did this Dad?" "It was the monster I'm disowning..." Bardock replied. "Kakarot?" Pinnu asked. Bardock nodded.

 **Later**

Kakarot was in the house when Bardock came in. "Get out." Bardock said. Kakarot just laughed. "I SAID GET OUT!" Bardock yelled. "Oh? Oh you're serious?" Kakarot replied. This caused him to laugh even harder. "Fine I'll get out, just so you know, I'm only doing this because I respect you..." Kakarot said.

Kakarot wasn't upset. He had hunted and cooked all the time! He could live on his own. But he needed a plan to stay away from Bardock and Gine as they had to stay home. *snap* He had a plan! He would follow Pinnu and Bulma and save them if they needed it. That's what he did after lowering his power level.


End file.
